Glass
by Deanlu
Summary: Music One Shot. Maura and Jane after the season ender.


**Glass**

**Rizzoli and Isle are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a moment of time. Ummm, I heard a new song the other day from Thompson Square called Glass. I thought it was very appropriate for an idea that came to my mind. This is dedicated to those of you who have endured great hardship within your relationships, but still walk together with a deeper love for each other and bear the load together. Please review.**

"_Trying to live and love,  
>With a heart that can't be broken,<br>Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.  
>Yeah, we both carry baggage,<br>We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,  
>And I will do the same."<em>

Jane watched from next to one of the trees in the graveyard as her wife approached a nearby grave. Jane hated that this pain was caused by her and there was nothing that could be done to fix it. They had loved each other through the pain and hurt. Jane could say without a shadow of a doubt that they both loved each other deeply, but it did nothing to assuage the grief she had caused her wife. Jane could still hear the words from the warehouse that day.

"Don't touch him." Maura had screamed. The look of hate in Maura's face had almost killed Jane in that moment. I t was like the bullet had entered her heart.

"Maura please let me help." Maura had turned on her

"Get away from him and me. Go Jane!" Jane had almost shattered at that moment. She pulled the warriors mask into place from long ago.

"Frost, get the paramedics. Korsak, get over and help Dr. Isles with Paddy." Jane moved to take Korsak's place with Dean. The paramedics came through the doors one group heading to Paddy and another to Dean.

"_We may shine, we may shatter,  
>We may be picking up the pieces here on after,<br>We are fragile, we are human,  
>We are shaped by the light we let through us,<br>We break fast, cause we are glass.  
>Cause we are glass."<em>

Jane opened her eyes as the memory receded and she tracked the movements of Maura near the grave. Jane shook her head and walked the opposite direction. Her thoughts tumbled in those hours at the hospital afterwards. Paddy had stabilized and hung on briefly. The moment the monitor had flat lined and Jane had heard Maura's heart rendering scream she knew things would never be the same.

"_I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,  
>And in the darkness of this moment,<br>You see the good and bad.  
>But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,<br>But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back."  
><em> 

Jane had been informed shortly after that Agent Dean had died upon arrival. Attempts to revive him had been unsuccessful. Jane had actually felt nothing when she had been told. Thinking back to the night after she had told Dean about Paddy they had both realized they would be nothing more than friends. The sex had been nice, but nothing had really clicked in the heart.

"I feel kind of stupid." Jane had said to Dean.

"No, we both needed to find out. Now we know. We will always be friends Jane." Dean had said softly kissing her forehead before he left. Jane had closed the door falling back against it and shook her head. The memory always surfaced when Maura and she went to the graveyard to pay their respects.

_"We may shine, we may shatter,  
>We may be picking up the pieces here on after,<br>We are fragile, we are human,  
>We are shaped by the light we let through us,<br>We break fast, cause we are glass."_

Jane opened her eyes looking down at the tombstone in front of her. How she had navigated to this part of the cemetery she didn't know. She gazed at Dean's tombstone for a long time. She should have been at the hospital with Maura that night and not in Dean's arms. She should have realized and spoken her love for Maura before the incident in the warehouse had ever happened. How stupid she and Maura had been?

Ian…

Dean…

Slucky…

Casey…

So many men who had never fit the bill. So many men who could never fill those empty places inside. Maura only filled those places for Jane. Jane only filled those places for Maura. They had spent so much time running away from each other they had almost lost everything. Jane closed her eyes feeling that overwhelming sense of loss once more enveloping her pushing her to give up.

_We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake,  
>We might burn like gasoline and fire,<br>It's a chance we'll have to take._

Suddenly Jane felt warm hands wrap around her waist, a body come in close contact, and soft warm kisses layered down her neck. Jane leaned back into the arms of her wife, Maura Isles.

"You okay?" Maura asked softly as Jane turned pulling her into the detective's arms.

"Yeah, just feel bad that it took Dean and Paddy dying to get us to wake up." Jane said softly dipping her head. Maura knew Jane carried huge guilt over the shooting, but she worked every day to help her bear the weight.

"Hey, we talked about this a long time ago. No one's to blame. We all did what we should have done. The reactions were the ones that come with pain and grief. I am sorry I hurt you. I will always stand by you, Jane." She lifted Jane's chin so she could see the pain in her wife's eyes. "It's both our weight to bear. Remember, for better or for worse." Maura whispered.

"In sickness and in health, till death do us part." Jane whispered back to Maura and kissed her softly

_We may shine, we may shatter,  
>We may be picking up the pieces here on after,<br>We are fragile, we are human,  
>And we are shaped by the light we let through us,<br>We break fast, cause we are glass.  
>We are glass.<em>

"Come on, I know Dean and Paddy both liked the "Commons". Let's take a walk there today and let the sun push away the blues." Maura said softly and kissed her wife once more. Jane nodded and set down a yellow rose she had been holding on Dean's tombstone.

"Goodbye my friend."


End file.
